The University of Wisconsin (Department of Human Oncology) and the American Association of Physicists in Medicine (AAPM) will plan, organize and conduct a 3-day conference on "Volume and Kinetics in Tumor Control and Normal Tissue Complication." The conference will provide a forum for discussion on the current status of the biological, physical/technological and clinical aspects of time, dose and fractionation schemes for radiation treatment of cancer patients and the several parametric models (both explanatory and predictive) of the volumetric effects thereof. Invited faculty and other participating speakers will present descriptions and assessments of the recent advances made in biological and cell kinetic real-time assays for prediction of the radiation response of normal and malignant tissues; in studies of cellular, animal and patient data on normal tissue toxicity/repair and tumor kinetics; in analytical models and techniques of modeling; in methods for solution of the problem of inter-species transfer of dose-response functions (the "man-to-mouse" problem); in the concepts and methods of modern data analysis; in treatment optimization schemes; and in the elucidation of basic mechanisms of radiationr esponse. In each case, the progress reported is for the 4- year period, 1992-1996, that has elapsed since the last such conference. The relevance of each of the above topics to clinical practice in radiation oncology will be emphasized. Evening workshops will provide tutorials in basic theory and metholology as well as providing a forum for the identification and discussion of issues needing further investigation. At the concluding session, findings of the relevant current cooperative interdisciplinary studies will be presented and discussed. New studies will be developed to address the more tenacious issues identified during earlier discussions.